


In the Library

by HidingFelix



Category: The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Ball Sucking, Dick slapping, Oral, Other, POV Second Person, Porn, Second Person, blowjob, cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 16:12:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5546822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HidingFelix/pseuds/HidingFelix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader hooks up with Carl in the prison library.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Library

You’ve been at the prison long enough to know two things. One, that you don’t wanna cross anybody. And two, that Carl is sexy as Hell.

So, you’ve been toeing the line. Trying to see if he likes you, too, without making it too obvious or pissing anyone off. You’re only a year or two older than Carl is, but some people are funny about shit like that, even after the zombies take over.

Because you know what this apocalypse needs? More angst.

Anyway, you could’ve done an acrobatic fucking pirouette off the guard tower when you found out that he would be the one helping you inventory new books for the library today. You’re still kinda shaking as you walk down the hall toward the secluded room.

You pass Daryl and Michonne laughing on their way out, probably having just dropped off however many new books they got on their run. After a quick nod to them, you duck inside.

Carl’s already there, rummaging through a cardboard box on your right. He looks up as you walk in and says, “Hey.”

You swallow. “Hey.”

“Four boxes, this time.”

“Cool.” You walk over to one of them and start going through everything. There are two clipboards on the wall for the inventory, and you grab them and pass one to Carl.

“Thanks.”

“Yeah.”

The two of you work mostly in silence doing the inventory itself, but right when you’re about to finish, he says, “I’m gonna start organizing these, then.”

You nod. “I’m almost ready for that, too.” You hurry up and write the last few books down, then quick alphabetize them and start looking for spots to put them away.

You’ve just shelved your last two on a back bookcase when you bump into something behind you. “Oh, shit, sorry—” you start as you turn around.

Carl cuts off the rest as he pins you to the wall by your lips.

Your initial thought is to break off in confusion, but you suddenly remember that this is what you wanted. You slip your hands around his waist as your lips slide over each other. Your heart speeds up when you feel his teeth graze your mouth.

You kiss him harder when he takes your hands and moves them around to the front of his pants. After groping him through them, you undo his button and go for his boxers, only to find he isn’t wearing any. You smile into the kiss, and he must feel it, because he does, too.

As your hand pulls down his zipper, your lips slide over his neck, and your knees bend. Soon, you’re face to face with his crotch, and you can very clearly see the downward bulge his dick in making in his jeans.

This is what you’ve been waiting for. Don’t be a wimp.

You sit back on your heels and look up at him.

He nods at you and runs his hands over your hair.

You lick your lips.

After you work your mouth over his stomach and down into the edge of his pubic hair, you pull hard on his jeans, and they slide down.

His dick pops up and almost hits you. Damn, it’s longer than you’d have thought.

He must see the surprise on your face, because the look on his goes cocky.

No pun intended.

In another second, you grab onto it, and his eyes close. A few jerks have him breathing funny. You turn him and plant his back against one of the shelves, then swallow the head and feel his knees buckle.

“Fuck, yes.” His hand moves to the back of your head and pushes you farther down onto his shaft.

You start sucking him in earnest, feeling the head hit the back of your throat again and again before you pop his dick out of your mouth and lick it all over. You fondle his balls before you start licking them, too, and let his dick hit you in the face.

“Mmm, look up at me,” he says.

You do, your face still buried in his groin, and he smacks your face a few more times with his cock. You open your mouth wide enough to start gargling his balls.

Carl throws his head back, eyes closed, biting his lip. He grabs the base of his dick and wiggles it to smear his cockhead and his precum over your eyes and then downward. His balls pop out of your mouth as he shifts, and he thrusts his dick into the still-open space.

You relax and enjoy the feeling of him fucking your face until his hands grip into your hair and he says, “I’m gonna cum.”

You make sure to look up into his eyes when the first jet of heat squirts into your throat.

Carl cries out as he keeps thrusting, more and more cum filling your mouth and overflowing down your chin.

When he slows down, you keep his dick in your mouth until it begins to go soft, then let him pull it out. You wipe the cum from your face with the back of your hand and smile at him as you lick it off. “That was fun. We’ll have to do it again sometime.”

He gives you another cocky little grin as he grabs his dick and says, “It’s right here, whenever you want it.”


End file.
